creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opowieści amerykańskiego ratownika górskiego 6
Minęło zbyt wiele czasu odkąd zaaktualizowałem temat, przepraszam. Następna garść historii będzie w trochę innym formacie, mianowicie będą one ułożone chronologicznie i zrobię co w mojej mocy by spiąć je do siebie, aby zbyt wiele nie pomijać. Kiedy byłem jeszcze żółtodziobem zbyt wiele mi nie powiedziano o tych dziwnych wydarzeniach, które mogą mnie spotkać. Przypuszczam, że zrobili to, by mnie odwieść od opuszczenia parku oraz bym nie oszalał. Jednakże po paru miesiącach mojej służby, kiedy wciąż byłem początkującym, ja i mój przyjaciel upiliśmy się na imprezie a on trochę się przede mną otworzył. “Taa, to miejsce może dać niezłego kopa. Myślę, że najgorsze są przypadki, kiedy ludzie giną wtedy, kiedy nie powinni byli umrzeć. Albo, kiedy znajdujemy ich martwych jakieś dziesięć minut po tym jak ktoś nam oznajmił, że ich widział ostatnio. ‘Wszystko z nimi było w porządku, gdy ich mijałem. Przysięgam!’ Tego rodzaju rzeczy. Przykładowo weźmy tego gościa, z którym się spotkałem ostatniej wiosny na dość popularnym szlaku. Ktoś wparował do naszej kwatery z wieścią o człowieku leżącego na ziemi w gigantycznej kałuży krwi. Udaliśmy się tam i znaleźliśmy tego gościa, martwego. Nic więc dziwnego, że był martwy, gdyż jego tył czaszki wyglądał jak zmielone ziemniaki. Cała czaszka była zdziesiątkowana, mózg po prostu wypływał z jego głowy jak kremowe nadzienie. Był to starzec, więc z początku pomyśleliśmy, że upadł na głowę. Starzy ludzie często upadają, to nie jest wielki problem, poza tym, że ten szlak NIE POSIADA żadnych wielkich kamieni. Nie ma tam nawet żadnych pni albo masywnych gałęzi. Wisienką na torcie był fakt, że nigdzie nie było śladu krwi. Wynikało z tego to, że starzec musiał zginąć dokładnie w tamtym miejscu, gdzie leżał. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy każdy naturalnie pomyślałby o morderstwie, jednakże, miejsce to jest najpopularniejszym ze szlaków, niemożliwym jest, by nikt tego nie zauważył lub usłyszał. Nawet jeśli ktoś by tego nie zobaczył, krew byłaby obryzgana dookoła, ale wszyscy świadkowie zgodnie stwierdzili, że wyglądał jakby się przewrócił i rozbił sobie łeb. Więc w co do cholery się uderzył?” Była też kobieta, którą spotkałem w innym parku, kiedy byłem w północnej części stanu. Znaleźliśmy ją na środku skupiska dużych jałowców, zwinięta wokół pnia w taki sposób jakby go tuliła. Złapaliśmy ją w celu jej przesunięcia, gdy nagle pie*rzony wodospad, który wyleciał z jej ust, ochlapał całe moje buty. Jej ubrania były suche, jej włosy były suche, ale ilość wody jaką miała w płucach była zjawiskowa. Nieprawdopodobna. Co było w raporcie koronerów, zapytasz? Utonięcie. Jej płuca były pełne wody, pomimo faktu, że byliśmy na samym środku pustyni, gdzie nie było nawet śladu wody. Brak kałuż, brak niczego. Brak znaku kogokolwiek innego. To znaczy, prawda, mogła zostać zamordowana, ale po co fatygować się na tą dziurę żeby zrobić to w taki sposób? Dlaczego po prostu ktoś jej nie dźgnął i miał to już za sobą? Nie mam pojęcia.” Przeraziło mnie to na chwilę, ale byliśmy pijani i sądziłem, że przyjaciel po prostu to wyolbrzymił. A teraz sprawa, o której nie lubię mówić. To jedna z tych okropnych, których próbowałem z całych sił zapomnieć, ale oczywiście łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Zdarzyło się to sześć miesięcy po konwersacji z kumplem w barze, po której nie zdarzyło się zbyt wiele. Kilka incydentów tu i tam, oczywiście schody, ale jeśli traktuje się tego typu rzeczy jako coś normalnego, łatwo do tego przywyknąć. Jednakże ta sprawa była trochę inna. Chłopak z zespołem Downa w wieku 20 lat zaginął po tym jak jego rodzina straciła go z oczu na głównej ścieżce. Było to dziwne już od samego początku, gdyż mężczyzna nie opuszczał matki na krok. Była święcie przekonana, że został porwany, ale leśniczy, który już nie pracuje w parku, stwierdził, że nikt nie porwałby człowieka z… cóż, taką niepełnosprawnością. ‘’Faux pas’’, trzeba przyznać. Straciliśmy mnóstwo czasu starając się ją uspokoić na tyle, by zyskać o nim dostatecznie dużo informacji, a potem wywiesiliśmy plakaty o zaginięciu. Ze względu na to, że sam nie był w stanie sobie poradzić, uzyskaliśmy pomoc ze strony policji. Nie znaleźliśmy go pierwszej nocy, co było koszmarnie przytłaczające. Nikt z nas nie chciał myśleć o tym, że ten chłopak został tam sam. Sprowadziliśmy helikoptery następnego dnia, które go znalazły w małym kanionie. Pomagałem w sprowadzeniu go, ale był w złym stanie i sądzę, że wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że nie dotrzemy na czas do szpitala. Spadł i połamał sobie kręgosłup, nie czuł swojej dolnej części ciała. Połamał sobie także obie nogi, jedną na udzie. Stracił zbyt wiele krwi. Był zdezorientowany oraz przestraszony kiedy był sam, więc zapewne pogorszył swoje rany poprzez czołganie się. Wiem, że brzmi to okropnie, ale kiedy leciałem z nim helikopterem zapytałem go dlaczego odszedł od swojej matki. Chciałem po prostu móc powiedzieć dla matki coś, by nie obwiniała się za jego śmierć, ze względu na to, że odpływał bardzo szybko i wiedziałem, że nie da rady powiedzieć jej tego sam. Płakał, ale powiedział o “małym, smutnym chłopczyku”, który chciał, by z nim się pobawił. Powiedział także, że mały chłopiec chciał “wymienić się”, by mógł “udać się do domu”. Wtedy zamknął oczy a kiedy się obudził, był w kanionie. Nie jestem pewien czy to właśnie powiedział. Płakał, pytał gdzie jest jego mama, złapałem jego rękę i starałem się z całych sił go uspokoić. “Było tam zimno” Mówił. “Było tam zimno. Moje nogi zamarzły. Było tam zimno. Jest zimno we mnie.” Był coraz słabszy, więc po czasie przestał cokolwiek mówić i zamknął oczy. Kiedy byliśmy jakieś pięć minut do szpitala, spojrzał na mnie z wielkimi łzami spływającymi na policzkach i powiedział. “Mam więcej mnie nie zobaczy. Kocham ją, chciałbym żeby tu była”. Wtedy zamknął oczy i… po prostu już ich nie otworzył. To było okropne i dlatego nie lubię o tym mówić. To była jedna z pierwszych spraw, które mną wstrząsnęły. Przez to jak bardzo stresująca była ta akcja, dotarłem do emerytowanego leśniczego, który pomógł mi przez to przejść. Z biegiem czasu zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. W końcu opowiedział mi jedną ze swoich historii. Była niepokojąca, ale pomogła mi zrozumieć, że nie jestem jedyną osobą dotkniętą przez podobne przeżycia. “Myślę, że zaczęło się to przed twoim dołączeniem do SARu, ponieważ gdyby zdarzyło się to po twoim dołączeniu, z pewnością byś to pamiętał. Wiem, że nie przedarło się to do mediów z jakiegoś powodu, ale sądzę, że większość ludzi, którzy należą do służb ratunkowych wiedzą o tym. Park odsprzedał część ziem dla firmy zajmującej się wycinką drzew, była to bardzo oburzająca decyzja. Jednakże nie była to duża część, nie było tam także starych albo zagrożonych wyginięciem drzew, było to także po recesji, więc bardzo potrzebowaliśmy pieniędzy. W każdym razie, wycinali w tamtym miejscu drzewa, kiedy nagle wezwali nasze jednostki do siebie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wysłano tam mnie oraz kilku innych gości. Przypuszczam, że po prostu zarząd chciał byśmy sie wszystkiemu dobrze przyjrzeli. Kiedy tam dotarliśmy, zobaczyliśmy zbiorowisko ludzi stojących przed drzewem, które właśnie ścieli. Wszyscy byli wkurzeni i przerażeni a kiedy podszedł do nas ich kierownik i zapytał o co nam chodzi. ‘Co wy do cholery sobie myślicie? To jakich chory żart?’ Macie niezłe jaja żeby odstawić coś tak poj*ebanego, kupiliśmy tą ziemię legalnie!’. Nie wiedzieliśmy o co mu chodzi, więc przyprowadził nas do upadłego drzewa, wskazał na nie i powiedział, że gdy je ścieli tak już było, że byliby chorzy gdyby tam to wsadzili. Wnętrze pnia było przegniłe i puste, a kiedy je ścieli ujawniło to… rękę. Perfekcyjnie odciętą rękę. I właściwie wyglądała jakby była wtopiona w drzewo. Cóż, wtedy stwierdziliśmy, że to ONI robią sobie z nas żarty, więc powiedzieliśmy im jasno, że nie lubimy kiedy robi się nas w ch*ja a następnie zaczęliśmy się zbierać, jednakże oni powiedzieli, że zadzwonili już po stróżów prawa oraz że pójdą z tym do mediów jeśli nie zostaniemy. Przykuło to uwagę wyższych rangą, więc zostali i porozmawiali o tym z policją. Wszyscy zaprzeczyli temu by ustawili tam tą ręką, ale bądźmy szczerzy. Kto mógł coś takiego zrobić? Widać było, że to prawdziwa dłoń, tylko nie była ona zmumifikowana albo szkieletowa. Była świeża, prawdopodobnie nie miała dnia. I była definitywnie wtopiona z drzewem, można było zobaczyć, że wyrasta z pnia. Drwale naciskali, że jej tam nie ustawili. Jednakże ręka ta jakoś się znalazła w środku żyjącego drzewa. Policjanci kazali wyciąć drzewo wraz z ręką a potem je zabrali i zamknęli teren. Odbyło się niezłe przesłuchanie, ale i tak wiem, że nic nie znaleźli. Teraz to legenda, i jak dobrze pamiętam nigdy więcej nie sprzedaliśmy żadnych terenów do wycinki.” Jak dobrze pamiętać udałem się na trening i udało mi się usłyszeć parę dobrych i złych rzeczy. Jeden z gości, z którym tam rozmawiałem, podzielił się ze mną swoją historią, gdy byliśmy wszyscy przy ognisku. Oboje byliśmy nieźle wstawieni, zauważycie tutaj wzór, aż w końcu dotarliśmy do miejsca kiedy zaczęliśmy oboje wymieniać się opowieściami. Opowiedział mi tą jedną: “Ja oraz inny koleś byliśmy na poszukiwaniach, ze względu na obozowiczów, którzy ogłosili, że słyszeli w nocy krzyki. Udaliśmy się tam by sprawdzić czy żaden pie*rzony lew górski się nie napatoczył na nasz teren, byłem nieźle wkurzony tą sytuacją. Spotkaliśmy ich już trzy razy w tamtym roku, były naprawdę upie*dliwe. Byłem już zmęczony ciągłymi zgłoszeniami. Plus, nie lubię ich. Są solą w oku i są głośne oraz boje się ich jak cholera. Pie*rzone koty. Kupy g*wna. Narzekałem na nie całą drogę. Widzieliśmy mnóstwo połamanych gałęzi i czegoś co wyglądało jak wgłębienia. Byliśmi przekonani, że wiemy gdzie to coś jest. Zadzwoniłem do centrali i powiedziałem, że prawdopodobnie jest w tamtym miejscu, co wiesz, po prostu oznacza, że masz wleźć w tą kupę g*wna, by użyć tego jako dowód. Nie widziałem jednak żadnego kuguara, więc po prostu powiedziałem, że moja robota tam się skończyła i że mam dość. Wiedzieliśmy dobrze, że to coś tam jest i nie musieliśmy nawet wchodzić w jego fekalia lub w jego gł*pią mordę. Koleś, z którym byłem odszedł na chwile by się wyszczać, więc ja odwróciłem się i zacząłem obserwować małą norę w drzewie by zobaczyć może żyjącego tam małego lisa, bo uwielbiam lisy. Są słodkie. Ale mniejsza, obserwowałem norę, kiedy nagle zacząłem słyszeć odgłosy łamanych gałęzi. Pochodziły naprzeciwko miejsca, w które udał się mój partner. Wyciągnąłem gnata, ale ty i ja wiemy, że g*wno to da przeciwko lwu górskiemu. Przygotowałem broń i wykrzyczałem do kumpla by zwinął tam swoje dupsko, ale był za daleko i mnie nie słyszał. Wstałem i skupiłem zmysły by dowiedzieć się skąd dokładnie to się zbliża i wierz mi lub nie, ale myślałem, że się poszczę ze strachu. To był jakiś koleś, który zbliżał się wprost na mnie. Ale nie robił tego normalnie. Robił pier*olone salta w tył przez las i przysięgam na Boga, omijał każdy pień, każdy krzak na swojej drodze, tak jakby doskonale wiedział gdzie jest. Jakby wiedział, że celuję w niego swoją bronią, ale mimo to wciąż się zbliżał. Strzeliłem w ziemię przed nim i wiem, że był to gł*pi pomysł, ale człowieku nie chciałem mieć tego gościa obok siebie. Kiedy strzeliłem był jakieś pięćdziesiąt yardów przede mną, wtedy on zawrócił się i wycofał wciąż robiąc salta. Mój partner usłyszał wystrzał broni, przybiegł do mnie i zapytał co się stało. Powiedziałem mu, że jakiś wariat wyskoczył z Bóg wie skąd i że musimy stamtąd spie*rzać. Opowiedziałem o tym policji i nie miałem żadnego problemu z tym, że prawie postrzeliłem jakiegoś gościa. Człowieku, nie mam pojęcia czym był ten pop*ierdolec, ale nigdy więcej już czegoś takiego nie widziałem. To było nieźle powalone. Wszyscy możemy chyba zgodnie stwierdzić, że dużo rzeczy dzieje się w tym lesie. Nie zamierzam rozmyślać co to może być lub wysnuwać teorii. Chcę po prostu by ludzie, którzy tam przebywają byli bezpieczni. Wiem, że wielu z was sądzi, że jesteście nieśmiertelni, ale fakt jest taki, że MOŻECIE tam zginąć, zostać skrzywdzeni lub zaginąć. To łatwiejsze niż możecie przypuszczać. Po raz kolejny przepraszam za krótkie uaktualnienie. Zrobię co w mojej mocy by kontynuować tą serię najszybciej jak się da. Dzięki za wszystko, wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Część 7 ---- Źródło: I am a search and rescue officer for the us forest Tłumaczenie: Marszuk Pożal się! 17:45, lis 11, 2017 (UTC) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie